


Aquarium Lovers

by Halo_31



Series: Aqours Lovers [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_31/pseuds/Halo_31
Summary: It has been 2 Weeks since Tsushima Yoshiko and Sakurauchi Riko started Dating, and everyone is happy for them. However, Watanabe You wants what they have with her Childhood Friend and BFF Takami Chika. Will You be able to confess? Will Chika accept You’s confession?
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Series: Aqours Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607071
Kudos: 13





	Aquarium Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my previous Fan Fic you might want to in order to know who Riko and Yoshiko got together but there isn't major spoiler from my previous fanfic. Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net

Aqours is currently on the rooftop of their school for practice. It has been 2 weeks since Riko and Yoshiko has started dating and all is well. The other members of Aqours have given them enough space, thou they sometimes get too lovey-dovey. 

You turned her head toward Riko and Yoshiko and while looking at them, she starts daydreaming about what it would be like to date Chika, her childhood friend and the leader of Aqours. However, You is afraid of Chika rejecting her confession.

“Hey You-chan, you okay?” Chika asks while staring at her best friend

You doesn’t respond

Chika calls out again “Yoooouuuuu-chaaaaaan”

You still doesn’t respond, Chika pouts and stands up. Riko turns her head and asks, “Uh Chika-chan what are you doing?”

“Getting You-chan’s attention!” Chika says as she approaches You’s desk

Chika gets right up to You’s face and says “W-A-T-A-N-A-B-E Y-O-U!”

You finally snaps out of her trance and realizes Chika is very close to her face and that she is staring right at her eyes

“Um Chika-chan What are you doing? Do you mind backing off a bit?” You asks

“Finally” Chika takes a step back and asks “I was calling you, why didn’t you respond?”

“Oh sorry” You apologizes “Guess I spaced out for a bit” You says as she rubs the back of her head

Riko jumps in and says “We have practice lets go You-chan”

“Okay” You responds as she stands up and picks up her bag

Riko, Chika and You exit the classroom and start walking toward the clubroom.

“Hey Riko-chan, how was your date with Yoshiko-chan yesterday? Did either of you buy anything?” Chika asks

“Oh well, it went alright” Riko shifts her bag to her side “Yoshiko got me this, we also bought matching dresses. Well not in the same color but the same design”

“Can I see you wear it sometime?” You asks

“Sure I guess its fine” Riko responds

“Oh I want to see you wear it too” Chika yells out of nowhere

“Chika…” just as about Riko is to respond she hears something

“Riri!” Its Yoshiko with Hanamaru and Ruby

“Ah, Hi Yocchan” Riko responds

The 6 of them talk as they make their way to the clubroom. Riko, Yoshiko, Chika, and Hanamaru are talking while You tails a bit behind while Ruby walks beside her.

“You okay You-chan? Ruby asks

“Yeah I’m fine” You responds, she returns to looking at Chika. Ruby turns and gives a puzzled look at You then turns back to the girls ahead of them and back to You once again. Soon the 6 of them arrive at the clubroom where the Dia, Mari, and Kanan also happen to have just arrived. Aqours enters the room and promptly sit down to discuss their next activities.

Dia starts by stating “Okay we need to figure out where our next event will be, does anyone have any ideas?”

“There aren’t any events coming up, so we will have to find our own venue to perform” Mari claims

The room is silent as everyone thinks of a place to perform. Hanamaru is the first to break the silence.

“What about that Aquarium place we went to help, could we perform something there?” Hanamaru asks

Dia is quick to respond “Impossible, there isn’t much space to perform” The room is once again silent till Chika comes up with an idea, “If we can’t perform their then what about making a PV their instead”

“I think it’s a good idea” Kanan says supporting Chika’s Idea

“That’s assuming they will let us Chika-chan” You rebuttals

“I think they would let us; we did help out quite a bit last time” Ruby says

Dia cuts the conversation short by saying “If we are in agreement then we will ask them”

Aqours all give a nod and after addressing some other miscellaneous topics, move to the rooftop to practice.

A few hours pass after their meeting and the day starts getting late. Kanan decides that its time to end practice for today and says “Okay that’s a wrap everyone, let us continue tomorrow”

Aqours all return to the clubroom, go shower and change out of their workout clothes. Dia, Ruby, Hanamaru, Mari and Kanan all depart in the same car. You and Yoshiko jump on the bus, Chika and Riko also start making their way home as well.

Night falls as You returns home and flops on the bed

“Geez today was more tiring than usual” You exclaims as she closes her books. She had just finished her homework for the day and thinks to herself “Maybe I should go to sleep earlier today”

You decided to do just that, after going to brush her teeth and change into her sleepwear she flops onto bed.

You suddenly opened her eyes and sees herself in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed. “Huh?” You thinks to herself “Where am I? And why am I in this large of a bed?”

“You-chan! Breakfast is ready!” a voice yells

“Huh is that Chika-chan? Maybe she knows where I am”

You gets up and puts on her slippers and makes her way downstairs. She peaks into the kitchen and recognizes the face that’s making breakfast. “So it is Chika-chan”

Chika then turns her head “Good morning You-chan”

“G… Good morning” You responds hesitantly “Uh Chika-chan why are you here? And where are we?”

Chika gives You a puzzled look and responds, “What do you mean, this is our place?”

You gives a very confused look and asks “Ours? Since when?”

“Yeah we bought this place not to long ago, with a little funding help from Mari after she heard we were looking for a place at our wedding, she was quite insistent on helping” Chika responded

“Oh… wait what wedding?! When was that?!” You gasped

“Uh yeah we got married like 2 months ago, are you sure you’re okay You-chan?” Chika asks as she gives a concerned look at You

You paused for a second to process everything “I’m married to Chika…”

“You-chan are you going to come eat breakfast?”

“Oh yeah, okay” You says and starts walking over to the table

“Oh almost forgot your good morning kiss” Chika gets up and walks over towards You

You looks at Chika and just stares thinking “A… A… A Kiss?! F… From Chika?!”

Chika leans in for the kiss then suddenly, You hears a loud buzzing sound and opens her eyes gasping

“Huh? Oh, it was a dream” She turns off her alarm and get up to get ready for another day of school.

The next day at school Aqours is informed that the Aquarium has agreed and reserved a brief period for Aqours in 3 weeks to film their new PV on the condition they help the day before. The next order of business for Aqours is a song and they realize that there is an issue…

“Who will be the center?” Ruby asks

“Good question…” Kanan responds

Yoshiko speaks up “If need be Yohane will be your…” she soon falls over, seemingly tripping over nothing

“Yocchan, are you okay?” Riko asks as she goes over quickly to her girlfriend

“Ouch, I’m okay Riri” Yoshiko replies

“What about You-chan?” Chika asks

“Eh? Me? Are you sure?” You reply stunned

“I think it’s a great idea” Dia says agreeing with Chika. The rest of Aqours also give the nod, they all decided to call practice early to give extra time for songwriting.

The sun starts setting as Chika, Riko and You are working on lyrics for their next PV at Chika’s house.

“I’m so tired” Chika says as she drops to the floor

Riko sighs “We might as well call it for today”

“Oh no the last bus already left!” You realized as she looked at the time

“I can ask Mito-nee to drive you home” Chika offers

“Sure, thank you Chika-chan” You replies

Chika stands up and heads downstairs

“Hey Riko-chan, how are things going with Yoshiko-chan?” You asks

“Good, why do you ask?” Riko responds looking visibly puzzled

“Actually…” Just then Chika interrupts “You-chan! Mito-nee said she would drive you home!”

“Okay!” You stands up, grabs her bag and walks towards the door “Bye, Riko-chan”

“Bye…” Riko says as she wonders what You was going say

You heads downstairs and heads towards the door

“Bye You-chan!” Chika says with her normal very energetic voice

You imagines Chika in her dream last night “You-chan??” Chika says with a concerned look

You snaps out of her daydream “Eh? Huh? Oh yeah, Bye Chika-chan” You walks out of the door to the car

Riko meanwhile was peeking in on the staircase and whispers to herself “I think I should talk to her”

The night turns darker as You arrives home, “I’m home!”

“Oh welcome home, another busy day with Chika?” You’s mom asks

It wasn’t uncommon for You to come home late when with Chika, she sometimes even slept over at Chika’s Families Inn for Idol work which her mom didn’t quite understand Idols but was okay with it none the less.

“Yeah, I’m going to go take a shower first, if that’s okay?”

“Go ahead, Do you want something to eat? Some of your Dad’s curry perhaps?” You’s mom offers

“Sure mom, thank you” You thanks her mom and heads upstairs to take a shower

Later that night, You is working on designs for Aqours new PV. Suddenly her phone starts ringing.

“Huh? Riko-chan?” You picks up her phone and answers the call

You is the first to speak, “Hello?”

“Hi You-chan” Riko responds

“What’s up Riko-chan” You asks

“Actually… I wanted to ask you the same question” Riko responds

You paused for a second trying to think of what to say

“Is there something going on You-chan? You seemed distracted while today”

“Uh… N… No nothing’s wrong” You replies hesitantly. Unfortunately, Riko isn’t fooled and responds “You-chan… I can tell something is wrong”

“Uh… Well…” You struggles to come up with words to say

“It’s about Chika isn’t it? That tone in your voice is the same as when you had to fill in for me during the last Love Live regional qualifiers” Riko says as You still struggles with what to say

“Uh, well you might be right…” You responds with a much quieter voice

“You-chan, I’m your friend you can tell me anything” Riko goes to try and comfort her friend with her words

You is hesitant but she can tell Riko can’t be fooled, You stays silent for a while and comes to a decision, “Okay Riko-chan I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell Chika”

“Okay You-chan” Riko responds

You tells Riko about everything from how she is jealous of Riko’s relationship with Yoshiko, to her desire to have a relationship with Chika, to her dreams and fears.

“I see… so you love Chika, I can see why you’re scared to confess. You’re afraid of her taking it the wrong way.” Riko says in a comforting tone

“Yeah…” You responds with a quiet tone

“Well what about I help you” Riko offers

“Help? How?”

“I’ll gives hints to Chika about your current relationship with her, and drop the idea that maybe she wants more and when the time is right, you confess to her” Riko proposes her plan

“Riko-chan… Thank you” You responds while a tears start building up

The next few weeks go well, You finished the costume designs, the Lyrics and composition were finished as well as the choreography. Riko kept to her word, she did give hints to Chika but she missed a lot of them. Riko did enlist the help of Kanan, considering she was You and Chika’s other childhood friend. Even so, You couldn’t find a good opportunity to confess, she wanted to find the right moment but was also afraid of Chika taking her confession the wrong way.

On the day before the PV filming, Aqours, as agreed, was helping at the Aquarium. You was late, which was a surprise but none the less they started without You.

Aqours is having fun, Chika is spraying water on the other members of Aqours. Chika accidentally sprays the water directly onto Riko’s face and is visibly upset.

“CHIKA!!!” Riko chases Chika who started running away

“I’m sorry!” Chika yells as she continues running

“Come one let’s get to work!” Dia yells from the other side of the pool

Meanwhile, You is on her bike trying to get to the Aquarium and is pedaling as fast as she can.

Aqours are playing with the dolphins. Hanamaru and Ruby are on a high platform with a pole with a ball dangling at the end, while Yoshiko is on a platform below them, and the third years below her. Chika is still spraying water with Riko.

You arrives outside on the Aquarium on her bike and quickly dismounts and heads in.

Riko, Yoshiko, and Ruby go toward the lower side of the pool to see the dolphins underwater when one of the dolphins leaps into the air and splashes water all over them. They are now soaked in water and quickly go to change clothes since they can’t work in soggy clothes.

Ruby moves towards the seals and one of them rubs their Nose on her forehead. Hanamaru is on break and drinking some refreshments. Yoshiko is checking out the dolphin statue. Chika and Riko are waiting for You.

You soon enters the pool area and see Chika and Riko talking.

You says “I’m sorry I’m late” as she places her hands together and bows

Chika and Riko turn around “Hi You-chan!” Chika asks

“Eh… Um…” You studders over her words, You wants to confess to Chika right now but is still afraid of Chika taking her confession the wrong way. You unable to say anything runs off without saying a word.

“You-chan wait up! Where are you going?!” Chika yells as she runs after You.

You runs off and disappears, Chika tries to follow her but is unable to keep up with her. Chika eventually loses sight of her and she asks for help from the other Aqours members. The 8 girls go around the Aquarium looking for You.

You meanwhile had run off to the jellyfish area and feels like she made a mistake running off and thinks she will never be able to confess to Chika. An Aquarium employee sees You and requests her to wear the mascot costume for a bit while the regular girl goes for break.

Aqours is still unable to locate You. Chika, Kanan, and Riko return to the main pool where they started while the others continue to look for You. Chika is lying against the railings wondering where You is and why she ran off.

“Chika-chan…” Riko breaks the silence

“I don’t know why You-chan would run off like that” Chika says without giving much thought

“I’m sure You-chan is fine” Riko says as she looks at Kanan hoping for her to say something

“Chika-chan, I’m sure she had a reason. We’ll find her and you can ask her” Kanan asks

You had put on the costume and was handing out balloons. You spots Chika by the pool and looks at her. She murmurs to herself “Sorry Chika-chan” and just stands there thinking what Chika would say.

Chika then notices the mascot and approaches it and looks into the eye sockets of the costume. You notices this and panics letting go of the balloons and runs away but runs off the stairs and starts rolling down the stairs past Kanan and Riko who didn’t notice her. The head of the mascot falls off revealing You, Chika is shocked. You is rubbing the back of her head and gives an embarrassed look.

“You-chan!!” Chika yells

Chika jumps onto You and gives a hug. Chika starts tearing up but can say a few words. “Where were you? I was so worried”

You also start tearing up and hugs her back.

“I’m sorry Chika-chan…” You whispers

They let go and You decides its time to confess.

“Chika-chan… I love you, p-please, go out with me” You asks

“Eh? EH?! Y-You-chan…” Chika suddenly becomes flustered and can’t make out any words

“Chika-chan, I love you more than anyone, I want to spend the rest of my life with you not as a friend but as a lover” You reaffirms. Tears start building in You’s eyes as she looks at Chika, desperate for her to say yes.

“Y-Yes You-chan, I love you too” Chika replies as tears start building in her eyes as well

Both Chika and You move in for a kiss, completely forgetting Kanan and Riko were there.

“They're perfect for each, aren’t they Kanan-chan?” Riko asks

“Yes, Yes they are” Kanan replies “For as long as I knew them I thought they had great chemistry.

Later that evening Aqours is on a ferry, Riko looks onto the sea with Yoshiko when Chika and You shows up. The 4 girls stare at the glorious sunset in the distance.

The next day You is looking at her souvenir from the Aquarium, a glass globe with a dolphin statue.

“You-chan come on! Let’s go! We got to go film our PV!” Chika yells

You stands up “Okay Chika-chan!” and she glances at the globe one more time and hurries to go see Chika.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my Chika You Fan Fic
> 
> It's not my best title but it was the best I came up with
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
